Special
by unbroken.dreams
Summary: When Harry destroyed the diary Tom Riddle's soul remained in Hogwarts, invisible to everyone. Unable to touch something, unable to be heard, doomed to spend eternity like this. He keeps watching what's going on and especially Ginny Weasley - the girl he had grown an affection for over the past few years. / Oneshot!


A friend dared me to write a Ginny Weasley & Tom Riddle Oneshot. So I did. She liked it, therefore I decided to post it.  
I tried to keep Tom in Character as much as possible but when it comes to _him having feelings_ that's a very hard thing to do xD I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

* * *

**SPECIAL**

Affection.

It had decided many fates before and Tom had only ever had one affection: Power. Until now.

He was the greatest wizard of all times and the very fact that he had preserved his very self in a diary was every proof that should be needed. Not that anyone could notice, because hardly anyone knew of this diary and poor little Ginny had no idea whom she had been writing to.

Ginny Weasley.

She had been 11 years old when Tom first met her. Then he got killed, if you could call it that. By Harry Potter – ironic, wasn't it? Since it was Harry Potter who had also defeated him as Lord Voldemort when he had been just a baby. Not that Tom remembered. Everything he knew from Harry's past with the wizard Tom had become one day... it all happened after he had preserved himself in the book. All Tom needed to know, really, was all he did know: He was never truly defeated. Proof? Well. Potter had destroyed the diary and yet Tom was still here. Though no one could see, hear or feel him, not even the ghosts. When he had chosen a destiny of loneliness before, in the diary, he had now been banished to it. He blamed Potter. Potter, who had also started dating Ginny once they'd hit puberty.

Tom had been there. His soul was tied to the castle. He could never leave it, he would have to stay here forever, forced to watch _good_ win. It sickened him. Who was to say what was good and evil, anyway? Wasn't it all in the eye of the beholder? To him the good were the weak. They let emotions get in their way all the time. He'd seen it... as well as he'd seen Potter starting to go out with Ginny, he'd also seen that he'd broken up with her, in order to find the rest of the Hocruxes.

That had been weak. Potter had been too weak to keep his love and achieve his goal at the same time. And frankly, he had been an idiot to let Ginny Weasley go. Over time Tom had come to realize that he had been wrong about her. She wasn't a stupid little girl, as he'd assumed at first and he'd never cared to dig deeper. But when you had all eternity of time to kill you started digging, just to keep yourself busy. What Tom had found though, had been most surprising. Ginny was strong, good with words, determined, impulsive – even sort of funny and had become quite attractive. He would see how one would want to date her, what he could _not_ see, however, was how one could let her go for whatever reason.

When the great fight, as everyone kept calling it, had begun Ginny had been fighting. Fighting with Potter, _for_ Potter. That thought had made Tom hate him even more. He had come to the conclusion that he had somehow developed an affection for the girl, who was now at his age. The age he had frozen a part of him in the diary and for the first time wished that he wasn't alone anymore. It had been fine, waiting in the diary when he knew that one day he would be able to escape from it, but now? There was no point in his loneliness. All he wanted was someone to spend eternity with. Someone to talk to, someone to pass the time with... someone interesting. Ginny was such a someone. But she was also impossible to have, simply because _he_ was impossible.

Lord Voldemort lost the fight and Tom had been forced to watch the death of his future self. It had been most painful and degrading and as much as he hated it – there was a tiny part inside of him, which was glad that nothing had happened to Ginny. Nothing, except that she had gotten back together with Potter, who was below her.

When Ginny was about to leave the castle after the fight she went back inside to gather some things. Tom followed her and watched as she packed some stuff in her bag.

"You deserve better." he said, knowing she wouldn't hear him. She never did. No one did. No one _could_. Tom himself didn't know on what plane of life he existed but it wasn't one the living or the dead were able to contact. "He couldn't handle doing his job and keeping you happy at the same time. He is nothing. A joke." Tom started walking around Ginny, watching her red hair falling over her shoulders as she leaned down. "I could have given you a better life. No one in this time appreciates your pure blood anymore. A shame, really. I still know what it's worth. I should have realized what you were going to turn out, sooner. Someone like you – you would have made a great Death Eater. A great queen. We could have ruled the world, you and I. If only I wasn't stuck in this plane of existence." But he was.

Ginny looked up and – for a second there he thought he was imagining it – right into his eyes. Tom froze. Could she see him? Was it possible? But nothing happened. She just kept staring right through him out of her brown eyes, which were widened as if in shock. Ginny then looked around but didn't seem to find was she was looking for.

"Ginny?" he asked. Nothing happened. She didn't look at him again. He couldn't help but feeling a rush of disappointment. Whatever had made her look up before, it hadn't been him.

She continued packing and Tom saw one of her notebooks lying around. He was used not to be able to touch things, however if he would ever manage to _not_ try anyway – he didn't know. He always reached out for things (and if it was just to try to kill someone). He reached for a pencil and nearly gasped out of shock when he _felt_ it! He was able to touch it! He didn't know how it was possible but here he was. Holding the pencil with a notebook in front of him. Before he truly realized what he was doing he wrote on it:

_I'm sorry._

Ginny looked at the notebook as – to her – a pencil wrote on it. She was frozen in horror but then walked over to the notebook to get a closer look. It took her a while but then she said: "Peeves, is that you? Now is really not the time!" Tom didn't reply to that. He had a feeling she wouldn't stop communicating, until she hadn't found out who he was. Because she hadn't last time. And he was right: "Sorry for what? Who are you?"

_An old friend. _He wrote. _I'm sorry for not noticing you potential earlier. Things could have been different. For both of us._

"I don't have old invisible friends." Feisty. He liked that.

_You do now._

Ginny smiled. "Well... that's great, but I really have to go. Do you think I can have my pencil back?"

_Her_ pencil? What it possible that he could touch her things because they had a connection? After all they had been very close back then. She'd almost died because of him, things like that could bind people together.

He gave her the pencil and she smirked. "Thanks. That's really nice of you, invisible old friend. But you can keep it to tell me one last thing: Your name."

She didn't take the pencil and yet he didn't want it anymore. He wanted to try something else. If he could touch her things, maybe... he reached out to touch her cheek and nearly jerked away when he could feel her skin. He could tell by her surprised look that she felt it, too. Before even thinking about it he leaned towards her and softly placed his lips on hers. And for a very short moment she kissed him back, before she backed away from him abrubtly, covering her mouth with her hand, _looking at him_. _Really_ looking at him!

"Tom...?!" her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"You can see me?" he asked but then she started to look around in the room again, as if he'd just vanished into thin air. Maybe he did. Maybe she had been able to see him for just a second but it had been enough for her to recognize him.

Ginny swallowed and frowned, while her breath was going very fast, still looking around the room.

"Ginny?" it was that dumb brother of hers. Ron. "Are you coming?" he asked but when he realized the horrified look on her face he asked: "What is it?"

It took her a while to answer. Tom expected her to tell on him. And then they'd look for a way to vanquish him for good. But – again – she surprised him. "Nothing. Nothing it's just... everything that's happened."

Tom looked at her, not knowing why she had protected him, and then watched her walking away. Before she left the room she looked back into it, still looking for him – but she couldn't see him anymore. Then she closed the door and Tom was alone again but with one very important knowledge: He shouldn't exist anymore and yet he did... she shouldn't be ably to feel his presence and yet somehow she had. No wonder he had been drawn to her over those past few years...

He was impossible – but she was special. And he had always liked _special_ things.

* * *

Liked it? Didn't like it? Please leave a review!


End file.
